Effet
by TM.Ladyinred
Summary: Song Fic écrite pour un concours : l'effet de House sur Cuddy et vice versa et je suis nulle en résumé


**Auteur **: Vicodinaddict

**Bêta :** moi, et apparemment je suis moins douée pour me corriger

**Spoilers :** nope

**Disclaimers :** pas à moi etc

**Résumé :** est ce que s'ils l'avaient fait...

**N/A **: Merci à Huddy, et à Sweety pour la dose d'inspi

_A lire avec .com/track/905530_

_Est-ce que si on l'avait fait,  
On se ferait l'effet  
Que l'on se fait, chaque fois_

Cinq secondes. C'est le temps qu'il lui faut pour reconnaître le son de ses talons sur le sol. Le temps qu'il lui faut pour qu'elle identifie le claudiquement de la canne au détour d'un couloir. Elle anticipe. Il fonce.

Duels de mots et de regards. La tension est palpable, dans leurs moindres gestes, dans la moindre esquisse, la plus fine pensée, le plus court échange. Un ballet d'émotions, leurs sens sont affûtés, leurs paroles toujours porteuses de bien plus que des mots.

Elle n'a pas besoin de se tourner, Il l'observe. Chaque fois qu'elle se détourne, elle est consciente qu'il la suit du regard.

Il se perd souvent dans ses pensées. Loin de tout, il ne devine pas la présence, le regard inquiet, qui se pose sur lui chaque fois qu'il baisse la garde.

_Dès qu j'te vois, j'sais que c'est toi  
Dès que tu me vois, tu sais que c'est moi_

Il sonde la foule des soirées, son regard est aspiré par ses formes irrémédiablement reconnaissables. Elle passe son temps à le chercher, à espérer poser les yeux sur un visage marqué et si bien connu. Il se cache pour l'admirer à loisir, elle se fond parmi les gens pour l'apercevoir.

Elle sent son regard perçant et inquisiteur posé sur elle. Différent des autres : insistant, puissant, un lien invisible qui les attire l'un vers l'autre. Un regard circulaire ne lui apprend pas où il se cache. Son regard passe sur des visages sans couleurs, un sourire, un hochement de tête, mais elle est déjà ailleurs.

Elle se sent plus assurée, plus belle que jamais sous ce regard qui la laisse nue. Alors elle abandonne, lui laisse le loisir de la suivre à sa guise, au fil de ses pas. Dans ces moments la, elle n'est jamais seule.

La musique change, les flûtes de champagne passent entre ses mains, le temps s'écoule, la soirée se termine. Elle frissonne soudain, le lien s'est brisé. Elle ne sent plus sa présence. Il a quitté la soirée.

_Ce vous ce je ce tu  
Qui joue avec le feu_

Il a failli lui échapper plusieurs fois. _Tu_. Objet de rapprochement, signe distinctif de changement. Mais elle n'est pas prête et il retombe aussi vite qu'il est apparu dans un coin sombre de son esprit.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute » « Tu n'es pas seul »

Il s'accroche au vouvoiement, dernier rempart contre cette intimité qu'il n'est pas sûr de vouloir. Pas sûr de mériter.

« Vous n'êtes jamais loin. » « Je peux compter sur vous. »

Tu. Lien infiniment petit vers un de ses instants trop rares ou les portes s'ouvrent et tout est permis. Cette unique nuit, symbole de leur passion. Inviter le 'Tu' dans leur jeu rouvrirait la boite de Pandore.

_Dès qu j'te vois, j'sais que c'est toi_

Regards échangés. Innombrables et pourtant uniques. Fenêtres de l'âme, les yeux révèlent ce que l'esprit refuse de nommer. La plupart du temps, on y voit que du feu. Pourtant.

Elle sent un frisson parcourir son dos. Sa main se resserre un peu plus sur sa canne. Le tableau est habituel. Mais leurs corps parlent pour eux. Les mots ne sont plus qu'une façade derrière laquelle ils se faufilent, bien heureux de ne pas avoir à réfléchir sur le sens de leurs réactions. Ils les ignorent même. La plupart du temps.

Elle ne veut pas songer au passé. Il ne veut pas s'y frotter. Mais.

L'électricité. Deux contraires s'attirant. Des étincelles planquées derrière des gestes et des regards qui trahissent. Même leurs joutent verbales s'y mêlent. Les mots fusent, pas de répit. Ils se cherchent, sans cesse, sans hésitation, sur des terrains bien distincts.

_J'avoue ce jeu me tue_

_Si tu me dis adieu_

Ils s'attirent pour mieux se repousser. Regards évités pour ne pas voir se refléter l'inconnu. Le trop connu. S'aventurer est trop risqué.

Regards baissés pour ne pas voir les dégâts causés. Manque de force, manque de courage. Ils restent en surface pour ne pas risquer de perdre l'équilibre. Ne pas tomber.

Malgré tout, garder ce lien. Ténu, fragile. Une intimité qui n'en est pas une. Prendre soin sans en avoir l'air, d'une relation indéfinie.

Les limites sont repoussées. De plus en plus loin. Toujours plus.

_Je ne résiste plus  
J'ai vu dans ton regard_  
_Des remords disparus_

Un regard. Peu importe l'endroit, l'heure.

Au détour d'une conversation.

Elle laisse son regard glisser sur lui, elle détaille son visage, puis elle remarque qu'il ne parle plus. Il la fixe. Son cœur rate un battement. Elle déteste quand il la regarde ainsi, elle ignore ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Son corps est tendu. Elle ne lâche pas ce bleu glacé qui la pénètre. Peut être que... Au diable ce qu'elle s'est promis, au diable la limite.

Il sent sa gorge se serrer. Soutenir son regard est difficile lorsqu'elle le fixe comme ca. Il remarque à peine qu'il retient sa respiration. Il ne sait plus de quoi ils parlaient. Il se mord la lèvre, incapable de réfléchir.

_Je rentre, il est trop tard_

Cinq secondes_. _Le temps de cligner des yeux et le répit est terminé.

Douche froide.

Leurs regards se fuient, l'un des deux se détournera rapidement, laissant l'autre avec un arrière goût d'inachevé.

Il fixera son dos s'éloignant, les sourcils froncés. Elle fermera les yeux, tachant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Fausse alerte.

_Si on l'avait fait, toi et moi_

_**End**  
_


End file.
